swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning's Ride
The Lightning's Ride was the modified CEC YT-2400 Light Freighter owned by CJ Morgan. Rescued from salvage and disuse, the "Ride" went through a serious restoration and modification process once CJ acquired the ship from the Manchi Rebel cell. As with other Corellian Engineering freighters, the ship was customized to fit the needs of the captain and crew. Serving as the personal transport for Morgan, the "Ride" would go on to gain attention and noteriety as a combat vessel and smuggling freighter, especially with the Empire. History The "Ride" was originally a transport used by Zecorra Transport Company. When the company went bankrupt, members of the Manchi Rebel Cell acquired the light freighter for use in transporting supplies to their secret base within the Manchi Sector. Once the secret base was finished and more alliance vessels were moved in, the ship fell into disuse. Due to rising maintenance requirements, the "Ride" eventually was parked and severely neglected for over a year. The rebel cell kept meaning to get rid of the ship, but never found the time to do it. Instead, the freighter sat in it's berth, battered and in need of a caring captain and crew to return it to it's glory days. In the rebel hanger, unused and severely neglected, the battered YT-2400 freighter immediately caught the young CJ Morgan's eye. The Rusty Bucket, as it was known to the Manchi Rebels, had seen better days. CJ went to work bargaining for the ship which was freely given to her and her crew just to get it out of the hanger. Limping the ship to Phantom Station, CJ had the freighter almost totally refurbished, restoring it to almost stock status. Within a month, CJ had the ship modified into what it would become best known as. Named after one of CJ's favorite songs from Hyperdrive Burnout, the Lightning's Ride quickly became her favorite ship. While CJ was protective of her crew, she's became more and more protective of the ship. During a situation where her and the crew were caught by slavers, CJ was more angry about the potential harm to her ship than she was about being stunned unconscious. Modifications To date, the Lightning's Ride has had a majority of her systems either replaced, modified, or rebuilt to increase performance, almost to that of a military-grade vessel. Due to the modifications and armaments of the vessel, the "Ride" was not legal to land on most civilized planets across the galaxy during the reign of the Empire. Some of these modifications were: *Upgraded ion engines *Upgraded maneuvering thrusters *Upgraded repulsorlift units for increased lift-to-mass ratio *(2) Quad Laser Cannons, dorsal turrent *(2) Light Ion Cannons, linked to pilot controls *(2) Concussion Missle Launchers, linked to pilot controls *Updated Sensor modules *Secret Smuggling Compartment *Sensor Baffler Unit *Comm Jammer Unit *Additional Transponder ID's (The Charmed Life, Morgan One) Crew The Lightning's Ride had a pretty static crew after it came under the ownership of CJ. These individuals were: *CJ Morgan - The Captain and owner of the ship. CJ acted as the primary pilot for the Ride also. CJ also handled maintenance on board when needed. *R2-F3 - CJ's trusty R2 astromech droid acted as CJ's copilot for many years. Often times, "Arfee" acted as copilot, navigator, and as sensor operator on board the "Ride" whenever needed. "Arfee" assisted CJ with maintenance on board also. *Graydon "Blade" Strykia - Since joining CJ at the behest of her father, Graydon was the First Mate of CJ's crew(s). With the acquisition of the "Ride," Graydon often worked as copilot when needed, along with sensors operator and primary gunner when needed. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Modified Corellian YT-2400 Transport Era: Rebellion Type: Modified light freighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 21 meters Skill: Space Transports: YT-2400 Crew: 2, gunners: 2, skeleton: 1/+5 Crew Skill: See CJ Morgan Passengers: 5 Cargo Capacity: 113 metric tons Consumables: 2 months Cost: Not For Sale Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x12 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1050 kmh Hull: 5D Shields: 2D, 1D (Backup) Sensors: *Passive: 10/0D *Scan: 25/1D *Search: 40/2D *Focus: 2/3D Weapons: 2 Quad Laser Cannons (Dorsal/Ventral) Fire Arc: Turret Crew: 1 Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 6D 2 Concussion Missile Tubes (fire linked) Fire Arc: Front Crew: Pilot or Co-pilot Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 50-100/300/700 m Damage: 9D 2 Medium Ion Cannons (fire-linked) Fire Arc: Front Crew: Pilot or Co-pilot Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-3/7/36 Atmosphere Range: 0.1-0.3/0.7/3.6 km Damage: 4D Category:Personal Starships